Super Smash Brothers Cartoon Network
by EdEddNEddyNBSE
Summary: My tribute to Cartoon Network's 20th Birthday. Same storyline as Brawl's Subspace Emmissary, but altered a bit. What happens when you cross your favorite Smash fighters with your favorite Cartoon Network characters, new and classic? You get one heck of a crossover. Rated T, just in case.
1. Chapter 1: It Begins

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ Sorry about the long delay. I had alot of things going on. I started my freshman year in high school, I had homework, I can sort of be distracted easily, and I'm usually lazy. At least I finally worked on uploading this fanfic.

SKIP TO STORY IF YOU DON'T WANT TO HEAR ABOUT MY LIFE.

High school is going good. Believe it or not, teachers and staff say that I'm able to do 12th grade math. About distraction, I was playing videogames, especially Mario. And Happy Wheels. Yeah. Happy Wheels is awesome. If you haven't played it, go play it!

Anyway, onto the story. It follows the story line of SSBB's Subspace Emmissary, but with some SLIGHT alterations. Seriously. Onto the story.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**It Begins**

* * *

To whomever recieves this letter,  
There shall be a special tag team battle. You have one day until a purple wormhole appears in front of you. You shall enter said wormhole to an island where the battle shall commence. If the stadium's out of seats, you shall be sent to a different part of the island. The battle shall go as so:

This Friday!  
7:30 AM

Fighters: Mario (Mushroom Kingdom Hero) and Kirby (Dreamland Hero) vs. Ed, Double D, and Eddy (Three Peach Creek buddies)

With Special Guests:  
Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom

Princess Zelda of Hyrule

Princess Bubblegum of the Candy Kingdom

Nazz of Peach Creek

Heather, Lindsay, and Beth (As seen on Total Drama)

Be there or be transported to a random part of the island. You may never know what animals could pop out and attack you, if you're sinking in water or quicksand, or if you fall from a great height. Good luck. Heheheh.

Sincerely,  
Anonymous

* * *

FRIDAY

* * *

It was a beautiful, sunny morning in a flying stadium above some island. Half of the audience looked like characters from different videogames while the other half was, well, animated. The crowd was cheering to see seven female guests, who were waving and smiling. The monitors above them showed a blonde princess who was wearing her usual pink dress, pink shoes, white gloves, blue earings, and princess tiara.

* * *

_PEACH_

* * *

Next to Peach was another princess, but had brown hair, wore a purple and white dress, white gloves, and a different tiara.

* * *

_ZELDA_

* * *

Next to Zelda was a pink princess with pink hair, wore a pink dress, and had a golden tiara that looked very unusual.

* * *

_PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM_

* * *

Next to Bubblegum was a girl with blonde hair, wore a black shirt, a white sleeveless overshirt, purple jeans, and black shoes.

* * *

_NAZZ_

* * *

Standing behind Nazz was a taller girl with long black hair, wore a brown shirt, green shorts, and black shoes.

* * *

_HEATHER_

* * *

Next to Heather was a girl about Heather's size, but had blonde hair, wore a brown and red shirt, an orange skirt, a blue headband, and brown cowboy boots.

* * *

_LINDSAY_

* * *

A slightly shorter girl stood next to Lindsay, but she had brown hair tied to a ponytail, wore a green shirt, pink pants, white shoes, a pink scrunchy, and had glasses.

* * *

_BETH_

* * *

A horn blared throughout the stadium and a trophy of three friends fell from the sky and landed at the center of the stage. The trophy shined and turned into the friends. One was tall, yellow, had little hair, a unibrow, wore a red and white striped shirt, a green jacket, purple jeans, and black shoes. A shorter white friend wore a black sock-like hat, a red shirt, purple shorts, long red socks, and blue shoes. The shortest friend had three hair lines, was pink, wore a yellow shirt with a horizontal red stripe along with a purple collar and two white buttons, blue jeans, and red shoes.

* * *

_ED, DOUBLE D, and EDDY_

* * *

Ed looked at his friends and asked, "Where are we?"

Double D looked around and said, "This must be the stadium where we are about to battle an opposing tag team, Ed."

Eddy crossed his arms, smiled, and said, "Let's see the suckers that we're gonna beat! With Ed's strong muscles, Double D's sciency stuff, and my devilishly good looks, we are an unstoppable team!" The Eds walked to the left side of the battlefield and noticed a trophy fall to the right side of the field. The trophy shined, revealing a pink ball with a face with penguin-like arms and red shoes.

* * *

_KIRBY_

* * *

The Eds just stared at Kirby in confusement. Eddy started laughing and asked sarcastically, "Oooh, a marshmallow! I'm sooo scared! What's it gonna do? Tickle us?" The Eds looked at the sky to find another trophy, but it landed next to Kirby. The trophy shined, then revealed Mario.

If you remember my first fanfic, he had a moustache, brown hair, a red cap with an "M" on it, a red shirt, white gloves, blue overalls, and brown shoes.

* * *

_MARIO_

* * *

Eddy's face went from sillyness to shocked. Zelda raised her arms in the air and said out loud, "Let the brawl begin!"

* * *

In a dark room, we notice three figures watching the battle through an orb. One of them was a girl with orange hair, wore a pink shirt, blue jeans, and red shoes. Next to her was a boy with curly hair that matched the color of his skin, wore a ring-like retainer, a blue shirt, white jeans, and black shoes.

* * *

_SARAH and JIMMY_

* * *

Next to them was an angel with brown hair, leaves around his head, a halo, white wings, wore a white robe, white shoes, and gold rings on his right arm.

* * *

_PIT_

* * *

"GO KIRBY AND MARIO," Sarah and Jimmy chanted.

* * *

Back at the stadium, Kirby, who is high in the air, turned into a pink rock and fell. Ed looked around to find Kirby, but couldn't find him. Ed looked up to find Kirby falling above him, then Ed gasped and screamed, "THAT ROCK'S ATTACKING! RUN, GUYS!" Ed ran away, but bumped into Double D so hard, they started spinning and Kirby crushed Double D instead.

Ed ran to lift Kirby off of Double D, but heard Eddy scream, "SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Ed ran towards Eddy, who was on the ground, injured.

Ed jumped in betwween Mario and Eddy, then Ed said, "Stay away from my friend!" Mario grabbed a Copy Flower from his right pocket, ate it, then Ed and Eddy were surrounded by eight Marios. Half of the Marios grabbed Ice Flowers from their hats, ate them, and turned into Ice Marios from New Super Mario Bros Wii. The Ice Marios froze Ed and Eddy with Ice Balls, then one of the Marios grabbed a Cape Feather and flew towards Double D, picked him up, and tossed him at the frozen Ed and Eddy. The other three Marios picked the Eds up and threw them to a corner.

One of the normal Marios grabbed a Fire Flower and unfroze Ed and Eddy with a fireball. The eight Marios turned back into one Mario and the Eds woke up to find out that they were cornered by Mario. Kirby turned back to normal, ran towards the Eds, and took out his hammer. Kirby raised his hammer and whacked them high into the air. Everyone looked up to see if the Eds will ever come back down. A glimmer appeared in the sky, disappeared, and a trophy of the Eds came down in front of Mario and Kirby.

Kirby walked over to the trophy and touched the base, turning the Eds back to normal. Lindsay said out loud, "And the winners of the match are Mario and Kirby!" As the crowd cheered in joy, the Eds woke up and looked around to find the monitors saying that Mario and Kirby won.

Eddy crossed his arms in anger and said, "I hate Mario." Suddenly, the sky turned red and the clouds became dark red.

Beth asked, "What's going on?"

"I don't remember this being part of the event," said Zelda. Peach, Zelda, Beth, Heather, Lindsay, Nazz, and Bubblegum walked to the center of the battlefield with Kirby, Mario, Ed, Eddy, and Double D to find the cause of the change in the sky.

Mario pointed somewhere up and said, "Look!" What everyone saw was a flying ship in the sky. It was spreading purple sludge all over the battlefield.

The sludge then formed Primids and Spaaks, making Nazz go, "Eeewww!" The audience started running for their lives, screaming as they headed for the exits.

Ed said, "These blodge people remind me of the Rainbow Liquid Shape Shifters from the Planet of Supernatural States of Matter! Just like in episode twenty-three!"

Heather looked at Ed and said, "Earth to unibrow boy, we're under attack! Get back to reality!"

The twelve characters ran to the Primids and Spaaks and battled them off the field. Mario punched and kicked a Primid off the field, then heard Peach scream. The plumber saw that Peach was surrounded by Spaaks and Mario defeated each one with a kick and a punch. Peach saw a trophy stand on the ground, picked it up, and noticed that on the bottom, it said that in order to use it, she had to throw it at something. Peach threw it and it was heading towards a Spaak that the Eds are battling.

Eddy grabbed a yoyo from his pocket and used it to whack the Spaak, but his yoyo wasn't long enough. Eddy was about to throw the yoyo at the Spaak, but it was hit by a trophy stand and turned into a trophy. Eddy looked at the trophy and decided to kick it off the stage. A Primid ran towards Eddy, but Ed grabbed it and beat it up so hard, it actually disappeared. Double D said to his friends, "Um, guys, I need some HELP HERE!" Ed and Eddy noticed that Double D was being lifted by Spaaks, that were ready to electricute.

Eddy and Ed ran towards the Spaaks, then Eddy hopped onto Ed, jumped off, and kicked a Spaak, causing Double D to fall. Ed grabbed his sock hatted friend and Eddy killed the Spaaks with his yoyo. Zelda and Bubblegum were surrounded by so many Primids, you'd have to be fast in order to escape. Zelda changed her style, making her look like a ninja from an unknown tribe. "Zelda" killed the Primids within three seconds.

Princess Bubblegum asked, "Oh my Glob! Zelda, is that you?"

As Zelda changed back to normal, she said, "Bubblegum, whenever I look like that, just call me Shiek." Nazz kicked a Primid, then jumped to kick a Spaak, then punched a Primid, making the three baddies disappear. She noticed that a white ball with a red "!" on it popped out of nowhere and she grabbed it. She shrugged and threw it at a Primid in the air, making the Primid fly far away.

Beth was riding a Spaak, trying to kill it. As soon as Beth killed the Spaak, she ran to find Lindasy and Heather cornered by a Primid. Heather said, "You don't want to kill me!" Heather pointed to Lindsay and said, "Kill her instead!" Beth grabbed the Primid and threw it off the stage. Kirby noticed that a giant Primid grabbed him.

Kirby struggled to escape, but he couldn't do it. The giant Primid threw Kirby hard to the ground, making Kirby bleed a bit. Kirby wiped the blood off his face and took out his sword. Kirby ran towards the giant and sliced it's leg off, making it bleed purple sludge. The Primid fell to the ground and fell off the stage.

Lindsay looked around to see if there were any enemies left, then asked Double D, "Are we dead?"

"I think that's all of them," said Mario. The twelve heroes noticed that two robots, R.O.B.s to be specific, were carrying a giant gray ball. They each grabbed an end and the ball expanded to reveal a clock that ticked from 3:00:00. It was a bomb!

Mario ran to the bomb, then Double D ran towards the bomb, shouting out to Mario, "Come back! You don't want to risk your life!"

Ed ran towards the bomb, saying, "Follow the leader!"

Eddy, angry, said, "Ed, this isn't the time for games!" As Mario ran towards the bomb, he heard a noise and stopped, causing the Eds to stop next to him. Eddy said to Ed and Double D, "Just because someone's running, we don't have to do the same thi-" Eddy stopped because he, Ed, Double D, and Mario saw a giant cannonball.

The cannonball hit the four, causing them to fly high into the sky. Kirby looked to where the launched heroes flew, but then noticed a couple clanging sounds. He turned to find the females screaming in cages. Nazz, Peach, and Bubblegum screamed in one cage while Zelda, Heather, Beth, and Lindsay screamed in another. Kirby saw that the cages were held by Petey Piranha, a villain in the Mario games. Nazz shouted, "THIS IS SO NOT COOL!"

"GET US OUT OF THESE THINGS," screamed Zelda. Kirby ran to save the prisoners, but as Petey roared, Kirby was blown away, causing Kirby to nearly fall off the stage. Kirby took out his sword and ran towards the monster, who started swinging the cages. Kirby jumped away from each swing, but the females were starting to get sick.

Bubblegum, face nearly green, said, "This wouldn't ever happen back at Ooo."

"Same with that crappy reality show," replied Heather, "I think I'm gonna puke!" Kirby stabbed Petey, causing him to explode and drop the cages.

Kirby ran to Zelda's cage, now open, and asked, "Are you okay?"

Zelda helped Heather and Beth get Lindsay, then said, "Of course we are." Three figures jumped out of nowhere and laughed like villains. One figure was chubby, had brown hair, a pink nose, a zig-zag moustache, wore a yellow biker's helmet, a blue biker's jacket, a blue shirt, green shoes, and pink pants.

* * *

_WARIO_

* * *

Another figure was a thin teenager, but had blonde hair, wore a red and white football uniform, white football gloves, and red and white cleets.

* * *

_CHAD_

* * *

The other figure was black, had a unibrow, wore a yellow shirt, a white apron, a white chef's hat, green pants, and black army boots.

* * *

_CHEF_

* * *

Wario asked, "Where the heck is the audience?"

Chad pointed to the other cage and said, "There they are!" At the second cage, Bubblegum, Nazz, and Peach were about to escape, but they noticed the antagonists.

As Chef said, "Let's shoot these crazy kids," Wario took out a giant weapon and powered it up.

Beth asked in fear and terror, "Chef, why would you want to kill them?"

Chef said, "Oh, we're not going to kill them. We're going to turn them into trophies for 'The Collection,' whatever that is."

As Wario pulled the trigger, he said, "Say cheese!"

Nobody noticed, but Lindsay said, "Cheese!" With three shots, which looked like black arrows, Nazz, Peach, and Bubblegum have become trophies.

Chad, taking the trophy of Zelda, said, "Wario, Chef, let's go before this place gets sucked into oblivion."

Chef took the Nazz trophy, walked over to Chad, and waited for Wario, who took the Peach trophy. As the heroes left, Lindsay asked, "Oblivion? Wait, how long until the bomb goes off?"

As Kirby took out a giant star, he hopped on and said, "Hurry! Get on!"

As Heather, Zelda, Lindsay, and Beth jumped onto the star, the bomb read, "00:05:00."

The stadium was ingulfed in an unordinary explosion. Not a mushroom cloud, but a black hole. As the black hole grew, Kirby and the remaining females flew away on the star, looking back and escaping the explosion.

To be continued...

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S** **NOTE:** _If you don't know where the non-Smash-characters are from, here is which shows they came from.

Ed, Double D, Eddy, Nazz - **Ed, Edd n Eddy**

Princess Bubblegum - **Adventure Time**

Heather, Lindsay, Beth, Chef - **Total Drama**

Chad - **Codename: Kids Next Door**


	2. Chapter 2: Freak Out!

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_** I decided not to post any bonus content, for I might get sued or something. Sorry. I'm just glad that I don't have to be in school until 10:30, since sophmores are testing. Thanks, graduation tests! Anyway, here's chapter 2.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Freak Out!**

* * *

Previously on Super Smash Brothers Cartoon Network:  
Mario and Kirby had a fight against Cartoon Network's three amigos, Ed, Double D, and Eddy. After the fight, the five fighters, with the help of Peach, Zelda, Nazz, Princess Bubblegum, Heather, Lindsay, and Beth, battled Primids and Spaaks, which invaded the stadium. Mario and the Eds were hit by a giant cannonball, sending them flying high into the sky, leaving Kirby to battle Petey Piranha and saving the females. Chad, Wario, and Chef, after Kirby's battle, appeared out of nowhwere and turned Nazz, Bubblegum, and Peach into trophies with a blast from a big weapon. They took the trophies and left Kirby, Heather, Beth, and Lindsay at the stadium while a bomb was about to go off. Luckilly, Kirby and the remaining females flew away on a Warp Star, the same star that Kirby used in his games. We now return to find Pit, Sarah, and Jimmy being shocked by what has happened at the end of the last chapter.

* * *

Pit, shocked, walked backwards to figure if what he saw was not his imagination. Sarah, in fear, asked Jimmy, "WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED?"

"WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO," asked Jimmy.

Sarah, running in circles, said, "Oh man, oh man, oh man oh man ohmanohmanOHMAN! MOM'S GONNA KILL ME IF SHE FINDS OUT WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BROTHER!"

Pit turned to the kids and said, "It's all gonna be okay!"

Jimmy said in dispare, "How? Did you see what happened to those guys? Mario and the Eds have disappeared, Peach, Nazz, and Princess Bubblegum have been kidnapped by three creepy guys, and the stadium's being destroyed by some sort of black hole! It's no use!"

Sarah and Jimmy hang their heads in defeat, but then a light shone the room, revealing Palutena. The three walked over to Palutena and bowed, showing their loyalty to her.

Palutena took out her hand and gave each of the three a twin sword then gave Sarah and Jimmy wings, just like Pit's. Palutena said to the three, "Please go and prevent the evil that has caused all this. I believe in you!" The three nodded in agreement and ran toward the exit. They opened the door to reveal that they were above the clouds and are in the big blue sky.

Sarah asked Pit, "Uh, how do we use these wings?"

"Trust me," said Pit, who just leaned over and started falling. Sarah and Jimmy looked down to find Pit, who is still falling. The kids grabbed each other's hands and did just what Pit has done.

* * *

As they fell with their eyes shut, Sarah screamed in fear while Jimmy said in terror, "Everyone stay calm! Don't panic!"

As they opened their eyes, they noticed that they were flying, with Pit 10 feet next to Jimmy. Sarah, happy, said, "We're flying! We're really flying!"

Thanks to being distracted, Sarah and Jimmy have hit something. Or someONE. The kids fell to a floating piece of ground and made a crash landing. Pit, curious of what has happened, flew over to the crash site and asked, "Sarah, Jimmy, are you two okay?" Sarah got up and noticed that a trophy was in front of her, which could have been the trophy that caused the crash landing.

Sarah, face red in anger, attacked the trophy in revenge.

Sarah calmed down to notice that she was attacking the trophy that is Mario. She said, "Holy smokes! It's Mario!"

"I found the Eds, guys," replied Jimmy. Sarah and Pit looked beside Mario's trophy to find the trophy of the Eds.

Pit ran to the trophy of the Eds, but a Primid jumped in front of Pit, stopping him in his tracks. Pit felt wind blowing at his back, so he turned to find the flying ship from the stadium spreading more of the purple sludge. As the sludge fell down to our heroes, Jimmy, who was cowarding the most, and Sarah ran to Pit while Jimmy yelled in fear, "CREEPY CRAWLIES EVERYWHERE! CREEPY CRAWLIES EVERYWHERE!" As Jimmy shakilly took out his twin sword, Sarah jumped up high in the air and took out her own twin sword.

Jimmy noticed that Sarah flew above and behind him to attack a Primid that was about to cut Jimmy in the back. Jimmy raised his twin sword up high and started attacking Primids as well. Primids jumped out of nowhere from the left, from the right, from behind, from the front, from above, and from under. A crowd of Primids charged towards Pit with guns, blasting them rapidly. Pit swooped right towards them and cut their heads off while flying through the crowd. The purple sludge that formed these monsters leaked from the carcasses of the decapitated freaks that were once Primids.

As Sarah flew high above to defeat any incoming Spaaks, she heard screaming coming from higher above. She flew up and found Jimmy being taken by a dozen of Spaaks. The Spaaks dropped Jimmy and the puffy gang charged towards Sarah, ready to electricute her. Sarah, spinning her twin sword, blew the Spaaks into dust. As Jimmy fell to his doom, Pit flew in and grabbed him, saving his life. Jimmy, eyes bug-eyed and watery, asked Pit in awe, "Will you be my Guardian Angel?"

"LOOK OUT," shouted Sarah from above. Sarah shot an arrow at a giant Primid that was about to crush the two. The arrow went right into the Primid's...

Hand!

What? Were you expecting a Skyrim joke? I'm sorry, but the "arrow to the knee" joke is kinda overused.

The giant Primid screamed in pain and sludge fell from its hand as it started walking off the platform. Our heroes looked around to find any other enemies around. Our heroes shrugged and walked over to the trophies of Mario and the Eds, but found a third trophy. This trophy was of a man with sky blue skin, black electric-looking hair with a white mark on it, wore white gloves, and is in a red jumpsuit with a yellow letter on it. The thing that hit Sarah and Jimmy in the air must of been this person, since a broken jetpack is sitting next to the trophy.

Pit, confused, asked, "Where did this guy even COME from?"

"It's best not to ask questions until we turn this guy back to normal," replied Jimmy, reaching for the base of the trophy. As Jimmy touched the trophy, it glowed and turned into the wacky-looking person I described. The man from the trophy jumped right in front of you, the reader, in an extreme close-up and excitedly exclaimed, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

* * *

FREAKAZOID

* * *

Freakazoid walked over to our heroes and asked, "How are you guys? It's me, Freakazoid! Don't you remember me?"

"Who the heck ARE you," Sarah exclaimed in confusion.

"Freakazoid," he replied.

Our heroes are baffled.

Freakazoid said, "A famous superhero?"

Our heroes are still baffled.

"I had a show a bunch of years ago?"

STILL baffled. It was so quiet and awkward, you can hear the birds chirping in the background.

"I was on the same channel as the Eds over there! Why don't I check on them." The blue and red hero walked over to the trophies and touched the bases, releasing the four from trophy form. Mario got up and adjusted his cap back to its original position. He then remembered how he got here.

FLASHBACK

* * *

Mario ran to the bomb, then Double D ran towards the bomb, shouting out to Mario, "Come back! You don't want to risk your life!"

Ed ran towards the bomb, saying, "Follow the leader!"

Eddy, angry, said, "Ed, this isn't the time for games!" As Mario ran towards the bomb, he heard a noise and stopped, causing the Eds to stop next to him.

Eddy said to Ed and Double D, "Just because someone's running, we don't have to do the same thi-" Eddy stopped because he, Ed, Double D, and Mario saw a giant cannonball.

The cannonball hit the four, causing them to fly high into the sky.

* * *

END FLASHBACK

Mario looked around him and asked Freakazoid, "Thanks for the help, but, aren't you Freakazoid?"

"I KNEW SOMEBODY STILL REMEMBERS ME," Freakazoid exclaimed in joy.

The Eds stood up and looked around as well. Ed saw Mario and asked, "Mario? Is it really you?" Ed walked over to the red plumber and stared at him.

Ed pulled Mario's nose, then let go, causing Mario to yipe in pain and asked Ed in anger, "ED, WHY DID YOU EVEN DO THAT?!"

"Can't we all just get along," asked Jimmy. Ed, excited, ran to Jimmy and asked in joy, "JIMMY! YOU HAVE WINGS! LET ME WEAR THEM!" Ed tried to yank the wings off of the now crying Jimmy, but the wings won't come off and Jimmy is being hurt by this.

Sarah punched Ed into the ground and yelled, "ED, LEAVE JIMMY ALONE!" "BABY SISTER," Ed exclaimed in joy, "YOU HAVE WINGS, TOO? HOW DO YOU GET THEM?"

Pit giggled and said in a happy grin, "What a family reunion!" He walked over to the revived heroes and said, "You must be the Eds. Sarah has told me about you three!"

Double D asked, "That was nice of her! What did she say?"

"Well, she called you dumb, idiotic, greedy, troublesome, and, apparently, dorks."

"Yeah, Kevin calls us that last name alot," replied Eddy, looking at Sarah in anger. Sarah stuck her tongue out and gave Eddy a big raspberry (not the fruit).

Mario asked Sarah, "You're Sarah?"

"And you're the famous Super Mario," replied Sarah.

And my name is Jimmy," Jimmy said to Mario.

"And I drew Rolf about to be eaten by a four-legged mutant bus driver," said Ed, for no apparent reason.

Everyone stared at Ed in confusion, then Eddy asked, "Why is Sean writing this?"

Before everyone continued talking, they saw the ship flying above them and heading off in front of them. "THAT'S THE SHIP FROM THE STADIUM," shouted Mario.

Freakazoid grabbed the jetpack, put it on, and said, "Well, it was nice meeting you guys, but I have to stop that ship! See ya!" Freakazoid was only able to fly five feet into the air before falling back to the ground. He looked at the jetpack and noticed that the gas tank was broken and empty. He looked at the gang and asked, "May I join you guys?"

"The more, the merrier," replied Double D. Pit said, "We will need all the help we can get in order to stop whoever is causing the raining sludge." Our extended group of heroes ran to the direction of where the ship is heading.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the air, Kirby, Heather, Beth, Lindsay, and Zelda were flying to wherever Kirby's star took them. Heather is just shouting, "CAN'T THIS THING GO ANY SLOWER?!"

"TO TELL THE TRUTH," Kirby shouted back, "I CAN ONLY CONTROL THE DIRECTION!" Kirby then saw the ship flying towards them.

Zelda asked, "What is that?"

"YOU HAVE TO SPEAK UP," replied Beth, "WE ARE AT A VERY HIGH SPEED! WE CAN ONLY SHOUT UNTIL WE LAND SOMEWHERE!"

"I SAID I WANTED TO KNOW WHAT THAT THING IS!"

"WHAT THING?"

"THE THING IN FRONT OF US!"

Everyone looked at the ship and Kirby replied, "THAT SHIP BELONGS TO ONE OF MY ENEMIES!"

Zelda asked, "ENEMIES?"

"LONG STORY," replied Kirby.

"WHY ARE WE SCREAMING," shouted Lindsay. Before anyone gave her an answer, as if they WERE going to answer, the Warp Star crashed into the ship, causing the five heroes to fall onto the ship with a rough landing. Kirby got up and asked the girls, "Is anyone okay?"

"We're okay," said Zelda, "But you should ask that SMALLER vehicle!" Before anyone can react, the vehicle Zelda saw flew past them, burning and smoking. The speed of the falling ship was so powerful, the five heroes were blown off the ship and started falling. Kirby grabbed the girls and inhaled enough air for them to just gently float into a dry, rocky mountain range. As they landed, Heather let go and felt something small crawling onto her. She looked down and saw Mites, little red, green, and yellow stick figure people with faces.

Heather asked in confusion and fright, "Uh, what are these things?"

Lindsay said, "Aww, they're so cute! I want to take them home and play with them all day!"

"They're in my hair," replied Heather, scared.

"They don't seem that dangerous," said Kirby.

Heather, with Mites rummaging through her clothes, hair, and body, shouted in fear, "GET THESE THINGS OFF OF ME!" Kirby sighed, took out his mallet, and said, "If you say so." Kirby whacked the Mites off of Heather, but also hurting Heather. As Heather crushed one of the Mites with her foot, everyone heard something rumbling.

Felt something rumbling.

The ground is shaking for some reason. Our heroes looked high into the mountains and saw a hot air balloon, the balloon looking like a head of a cat with a coin on its forehead. Our heroes can't see who exactly is in the basket, but they know that somebody unfamiliar to them was in there. A female voice, definitely from the basket, shouted, "HOW ARE WE GOING TO FIND THOSE POKEMON NOW?"

* * *

A male voice responded, "IT WAS NOT MY FAULT! THE CLOUDS WERE THICK!"

"THE SAME CLOUDS THAT YOU HAPPEN TO FLY INTO," responded the female voice.

"THEY JUST APPEARED RIGHT IN FRONT OF US!"

"THANKS TO YOU, WE'RE LOST IN A BUNCH OF MOUNTAINS!"

* * *

The shouting from the two voices in the hot air balloon is causing giant boulders to roll down towards our heroes, making them run away.

A third voice, probably from a shorter male, shouted, "GUYS! IF WE COULD JUST STOP SHOUTING AT EACH OTHER, WE COULD FIND THAT KID AND THOSE PURPLE AND BLUE POKEMON!"

To be continued...

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S** **NOTE:**_

Freakazoid - **Freakazoid**

He WAS on Cartoon Network. He was animated by the same people who animated "Animaniacs" and "Pinky and the Brain."


	3. Chapter 3: Other Voices

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE**_: I forgot to mention this in Chapter 1, but here it is:

Sarah and Jimmy - **Ed, Edd n Eddy**

Back to the story!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Other Voices**

* * *

Previously on Super Smash Brothers Cartoon Network:  
Lady Palutena has given Sarah and Jimmy angelic powers similar to Pit's. On the way to start an adventure of their own, they have met countless amounts of bad guys and even encountered a teen superhero, known as Freakazoid. He has returned Mario and the Eds from the form of trophies. The 4th wall has been broken by Freakazoid multiple times and Eddy does so as well, questioning why I am writing this story for you, the fans. Thanks to a broken jetpack, Freakazoid joins the team and they all set off to track down the flying vehicle that has released the purple sludge.

Meanwhile, Kirby, Zelda, Heather, Beth, and Lindsay crash land onto the ship. They were blown off when a more futuristic ship flew past them at a dangerously close distance. As the five heroes landed in a mountain range, Heather's hair was infested with the red, green, and yellow stick figures. They were called Mites, just in case I hadn't mentioned last chapter. These five heroes then noticed that the ground was rumbling, then noticed that two people in a hot air balloon were shouting so loud at each other, boulders chased the five away. We now return to find the teams of Pit and Mario, still chasing down the ship.

* * *

Freakazoid, running next to Pit, said to everyone, "We have to stick together in order to make this journey safer! The more in a team, the more we can beat the stuffing out of this menace!" Our heroes stopped to notice a cop car in front of them. "That car looks very familiar," said Freakazoid. After what he said, our heroes saw a gray-haired fat cop in a blue police suit and cap get out of the car and say, "Nice to see you're still alive, Freakazoid."

* * *

_COSGROVE_

* * *

"Hi Cosgrove," replied Freakazoid.

"Freakazoid, we have to get out of here soon and catch that flying object before it's too late."

Freakazoid turned to our heroes and said, "Sorry, friends, but it's time we go our seperate ways." Freakazoid ran to the car and got in the shotgun seat.

"You can't just ditch us like this," replied Sarah.

Cosgrove, as he got behind the wheel, said, "Sorry, angel, but it seems you have a team of your own."

Freakazoid pointed to the flying ship and said with a serious tone, "Let's roll." Just like that, the car drove away towards the ship and away from the heroric team.

Mario said to our heroes, "Nevermind him. Let's keep going." As our heroes continued running to wherever the ship was heading, Double D heard a male voice panicking.

He stopped and heard it say, "Wake up! Wake up! Oh man, Benson's gonna fire me! Hey! Who are you? LET ME GO, YA FREAK!"

As the voice was screaming, Double D, worried, was standing in fear. Eddy shouted, "SOCK HEAD, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?"

"Nothing," Double D shouted back, running to catch up.

* * *

Somewhere off into a far away jungle, an orange-headed boy in an orange shirt, green shorts, and red shoes was pushing leaves away and grunting.

* * *

_ADAM_

* * *

"Why can't one simple day be normal," asked Adam. A branch hit him in the face, then he took the branch to break in half. Adam said, "Just ONE day! A day without being tracked down by animals that want to eat me! After an entire show full of episodes where I do this, it should've been over with!" As Adam stopped to take a sip of water from a cantine, an orange-furred monkey in a red shirt and a backwards blue hat replied, "You should've been over this by now, since the show just ended."

* * *

_JAKE_

* * *

Adam turned to Jake and said, "You're right. I should be over it. At least I'm not a star of one of Cartoon Network's live-" Jake put his hand in front of Adam in order to stop him. "Do you WANT the network to take your paycheck back?" Adam put the cantine away in his pocket and the two saw a princess, made of fire, red flaming hair, red flaming dress, and orange skin, walk towards them.

* * *

_FLAME PRINCESS_

* * *

She asked, "Excuse me, young boys, but do you happen to see a kid with a green backpack around here? White hat, blue shirt, blue shorts, probably riding a magical talking dog?" Jake was only sweating as Adam said, "Uh, no. Not really. Haven't seen them around. Please don't hurt me."

"Okay then," Flame Princess replied. "Thanks anyway." She walked away into the jungle, continuing her search for the kid and dog she talked about. Jake wiped the sweat off his forehead and said to Adam, "You don't see that everyday." Adam then heard a young male voice coming from a far distance.

The voice said, "Don't press that button, woman!" Adam, confused, turned to Jake.

He asked, "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what," asked Jake. Before Adam could tell Jake, a Goomba flew out of the jungle and fell onto the edge of the jungle. The two walked over and looked at it.

Adam asked, "I know this day isn't normal anymore, but does life have to give us Goombas?"

"I expected life to give us lemons," replied Jake. As the Goomba fell off the edge, the two walked towards the edge to see where the Goomba went, but noticed that a Hammer Bro and a Koopa Troopa with a green shell are driving a truck full of bananas. Jake and Adam noticed that the jungle was being destroyed with no tools, but with the strength of an animal. Suddenly, a gorilla with brown fur and wearing a red tie with a yellow "DK" on it jumped out of the jungle and started chasing the truck.

* * *

_DONKEY KONG_

* * *

Jake asked, "Were those his bananas?" Adam didn't answer because he and Jake heard something heading their way. Out of the jungle were two Bullet Bills, ready to hit the two amigos. Suddenly, the two Bullet Bills were disarmed by, for some reason, being shot with peanuts. As the Bullet Bills fell to the ground in front of Adam and Jake, a monkey in a red hat, with the Nintendo logo on it, and a red shirt jumped out of the jungle with wooden guns in his hands and followed Donkey Kong.

* * *

_DIDDY KONG_

* * *

Jake grabbed Adam's arm and asked, "You think we should help them?"

"You can," replied Adam, "But I'm staying here."

Jake said, "I think we should go. We won't know if those bullets will explode."

Adam, having thoughts about the bullets, asked, "You know where they're going?" Jake looked at the direction Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong ran to and pointed to the same direction. The boy and monkey ran towards the Kongs and truck, in order to assist the Kongs. Just as Jake predicted, the bullets did explode. The explosion was so powerful, Jake's hat almost blew off, Adam's hair almost caught on fire, part of the cliff has been blown off, and a piece of a Bullet Bill flew off into the distance.

* * *

In the jungle, Adam and Jake ran to wherever they are supposed to go. "You think this is the right way," asked Adam.

"If it weren't, why would we be running this way," replied Jake. Jake suddenly tripped to the ground, then he got up to brush the dust off of his shirt. Adam stopped next to Jake and the two found out Jake tripped on a broken Koopa shell. Adam looked at Jake and said, "This really is the right way." The two then noticed that in front of them is a trail full of beaten Goombas, bruised Koopas, burning Bullet Bills, and unconscious Hammer Bros. The two followed the trail and hoped nothing bad happened to the Kongs.

For some reason, the two found a cannon in the middle of nowhere, showing a bit of smoke coming out of it. Without hesitation, the two got in the cannon and were blasted many miles ahead. They landed next to the Kongs, who were fighting a group of Hammer Bros, and Jake asked, "Do you Kongs need help?" The Kongs, confused, didn't know how these two knew about them. Jake said, "Don't ask any questions about how we know you guys, or how we got here, because we thought you guys need help getting your bananas!" This confused the Kongs a little less, but they never cared to ask about these two because there were four Hammer Bros left to finish off.

A Hammer Bro walked closer behind Donkey Kong, but Adam punched it in the face, causing it to drop to the ground and also drop two of it's hammers. Adam grabbed a hammer and tossed it to Jake, who then caught it and attacked a Hammer Bro in front of him. Diddy Kong took out his peanut gun and flew high in the air with his jetpack, in order to shoot any enemies nearby. Diddy Kong shot the last two Hammer Bros in the eyes, causing them to drop their hammers in pain. Donkey Kong clutched his fists and punched the Hammer Bros out into the jungle. The four heroes noticed a cannon appear above a deep pit in front of them and they ran to it, making sure if it works or not.

Jake jumped into the cannon and said, "How does this thing work?"

"I guess we all climb into it," said Adam, "It worked when we did it, Jake."

Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, and Adam all climbed aboard the cannon, which pointed forward. As the cannon was about to fire, it slowly pointed into the deep pit and shot the four into it. After our heroes made a rough landing, they got up and noticed a bunch of Goombas, normal-sized ones and big ones, charging at them with pace. Adam moaned and asked, "Just one day without all this nonsense. Is that too much to ask for?" Jake jumped onto a normal-sized Goomba and, instead of hitting it with hammers, squished it as if he was in a normal Mario game.

A giant Goomba charged towards Diddy Kong, but Diddy Kong pulled out his gun and pulled the trigger. Apparently, the gun was out of peanuts and Diddy Kong was stomped on. Jake jumped from behind the Goomba and hit it with his hammer, making the Goomba fall to the ground. Diddy Kong got up and brushed himself off, then notice a few small Goombas run towards him. Adam jumped in front of the Goombas and kicked them in their faces, then attacked four small Goombas that were almost going to hurt the two.

Donkey Kong looked up and noticed that the cannon that launched our heroes into the pit is being loaded with Goombas. Donkey Kong grabbed a Giant Goomba and threw it at the cannon, causing part of the above ground, the Goomba-filled cannon, and the Goombas that were near the cannon to fall and crash land near our heroes. Only half of the Goombas that wanted to use the cannon were alive, then they charged at the four heroes. Jake took out his hammer and whacked all the Goombas in his way as he took Adam to the cannon that is filled with Goombas. As the two friends came to the cannon, Adam, smashing Goombas that want to stop our heroes, asked, "How do we destroy the cannon?"

Jake looked around the ground and found a Bob-Omb appear out of nowhere. Why did the Bob-Omb appear? _Super Smash Bros_ logic. That's why. "We'll light this thing's fuse with your hair," Jake answered.

"My hair's not that hot," said Adam. Jake put the fuse near Adam's hair and the fuse started to catch on fire. Jake stuffed the Bob-Omb in the cannon and the two friends ran, attacking the Goombas that were in the way. As they were a good distance away, the cannon exploded, destroying all the Goombas within the blast range and the pieces of the cannon that flew knocked the rest of the Goomba army unconscious. One of the cannon's pieces flew into a bunch of bushes, but landed on something metal.

Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Adam, and Jake ran over to the bushes to find the Koopa Troopa and Hammer Bro that stole the bananas earlier. Donkey Kong grabbed the Koopa and threw it so hard at the truck, it opened a hatch filled with glowing orbs with two perpendicular lines. As the orbs flew away into different parts of the island, Donkey Kong grabbed the Koopa and the Hammer Bro and threw them far away from our heroes and away from the truck of bananas.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a swamp nearby, a teenage boy with black hair, wearing a red and green suit, a gold belt, black and white shoes, green gloves, and a black and white mask for his eyes, was walking while carrying a bundle of broken tree branches in his arms.

* * *

_ROBIN_

* * *

The Hammer Bro from earlier was about to land on Robin, but Robin dropped the branches and deflected the Hammer Bro with a staff he pulled out. As he put away the staff, Robin examined the Hammer Bro to make sure if it was alive.

* * *

Adam, while the Kongs celebrated, held onto one of the orbs and examined it with caution and confusion. Jake looked at it and said in a Gollum-esque voice, "Pretty pretty. Shiny shiny." Adam pushed Jake away, knowing Jake might use the orb to control others, and tried to put the orb in his pocket. Apparently, the orb didn't fit, so Adam ran to a one of the forest's trees and grabbed a bunch of vines.

Jake, coming back to reality, asked Adam, "What is that thing?"

"I have no clue," Adam replied, "But I'm making a backpack to store this thing in. I don't want something like this to fall into somebody's hands. Until I find out what it's for, we are not using it." As Adam finished the vine backpack, he stared at the orb as he picked it up. Images of him causing destruction through an overpowered scream flashed through his mind as he stared into the illuminated orb.

Adam snapped back into reality and put the orb and his cantine into the backpack. As Adam closed the backpack, a big black arrow flew right through Jake, turning him into a life-sized trophy of himself. Adam put on the backpack and ran away, shouting to the Kongs in a fast pace, "You'rewelcome!Ihavetogo!" The Kongs looked to see why Adam ran away in such a hurry. They saw a kid wearing a red hat worn similar to Jake's (with three orange hairs sticking out the front), a lime green shirt, black shoes, and black shorts.

* * *

_KEVIN_

* * *

Kevin looked over his shoulder and said in anger, "You weren't supposed to shoot yet!" Out of the bushes came three girls. One girl, Lee, had puffy orange hair that covered her eyes, wore blue jeans, a white shirt with red polka dots, and purple shoes. The sister in the middle, Marie, had blue hair that covered her right eye, wore a black shirt, green jeans, and black shoes. The sister with the same device as Wario, May, had blonde hair, wore a gray shirt, red shorts, and black shoes.

* * *

_THE KANKER SISTERS_

* * *

"It was too crowded," May said to Kevin.

"Don't use that excuse," Lee said to May.

"If you hadn't scratched that itch," Marie said to Lee, "Our cover wouldn't have been blown!"

As Kevin took the Jake trophy, a giant yellow turtle with a spiky green shell and red hair took May's mechanism and shot an arrow at Donkey Kong, turning Donkey Kong into a life-sized trophy of himself.

* * *

_BOWSER_

* * *

Diddy Kong ran away in the same direction as Adam as the Kankers took the trophy of DK. Marie said to her sisters, "Make sure not to touch the trophy stand."

"We know that," said Lee.

"I'm just reminding you, Lee," Marie replied.

May asked, "When will we see our boyfriends?"

"Hopefully soon," replied Lee.

Bowser said to the Kankers, "I just hope those pesky Mario Brothers hadn't saved her."

As the five villains walked away, Kevin said, "They must be such a pain to ya."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the sky, we see a woman with styled red hair, wearing black boots, a white suit with a red "R" on the chest, and black gloves, looking at some plains with binoculars.

* * *

_JESSIE_

* * *

Next to her is a man with purple hair, wearing a male's version of the same suit, looking at a GPS with a radar.

* * *

_JAMES_

* * *

James asked, "Is there anybody important down there?"

"Not really," Jessie replied, "I can see a bunch of kids, a plumber of some sorts, and an angel chasing a robot and a ship. Over there, I see a Pokemon running with a brown raccoon. Is that a cop car?" James looked over to the cop car that Jessie pointed out.

A cat, with the same head as the balloon, with brown paws and a tail that has a curled brown end, pushed Jessie and James out of the way and saw the car.

* * *

_MEOWTH_

* * *

Meowth, as worried as Jessie and James, said, "We have to move fast!" He ran to the pumps to steer the balloon away from the cop car. Strangely, Jessie, James, and Meowth's mouths moved as if they were from an anime.

* * *

Down below, in the cop car, Freakazoid asked Cosgrove, "Cosgrove, how did you survive the sudden apocalypse?"

Cosgrove said, "I found some robot with two voices enter a portal that lead him to this island. I did find a kid in a strange hat walking with a dog. They said they were collecting nuts and berries for some friends."

"Was everybody okay back home," asked Freakazoid.

"I hate to tell you this, but everybody in town was engulfed in the purple orbs. Your family, your arch rivals, and your girlfriend."

"Harsh! Well, at least the petting zoo's safe, right?"

Cosgrove became silent.

* * *

In the hot air balloon, James heard Freakazoid shout in shock, "NOOOOOOO! NOT THE BABY GOATS!"

A buff voice asked, "What was that?" The buff voice came from a muscular man wearing a black shirt, blue jeans, black shoes, sunglasses with lenses dark enough for nobody to see his eyes (Nobody knows what his eyes look like), and he had a blonde Elvis hair-style.

* * *

_JOHNNY BRAVO_

* * *

James said, "Something about goats."

Johnny asked, "Does that thing in your hands locate hot babes?"

"It can detect any living creature within a 5 mile radius," said Jessie, "And do not try to hit on me again! You will be thrown overboard if you do!" Johnny looked over the plains, hoping to find women.

Johnny asked, "Are there any snacks around here? I could go for some nachos. Or beef jerky. Do we have beef jerky?"

"You ate your entire supply," Meowth said, trying not to scratch Johnny's eyes out.

Johnny said, "I'm just glad that Carl never came along. Or that neighbor girl. I think it's Suzy." He looked at Jessie and asked, "Wanna make love?"

* * *

Jessie threw Johnny out of the hot air balloon in anger. Luckily for him, Johnny landed on the ship that was spreading the purple sludge. Johnny got up, dusted himself off, looked around, and said, "Maybe there's a snack bar around here."

To be continued...

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

Cosgrove - **Freakazoid**

Adam, Jake - **My Gym Partner's a Monkey**

Flame Princess - **Adventure Time**

Robin - **Teen Titans**

Kevin, The Kanker Sisters (Lee, Marie, May) - **Ed, Edd n Eddy**

Jessie, James, Meowth - The anime version of **Pokemon**

Johnny Bravo - **Johnny Bravo**

I forgot to tell you that I am posting updates (and fillers) on my profile to let you know about my progress. If you read the latest update, I gave a hint saying, "Dgfnini a Ahmss Lbla." If you unscrambled it, you should have gotten, "Finding a Smash Ball." By the way, the filler that said, "My spoon is too big" is a line from Don Hertzfeldt's, _"Rejected."_


	4. Chapter 4: The Doctor's In

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ M&M's are the best candy ever made.

By the way, I never got to reply to a review, but I'll do it here:  
Billy Arratoon, I have decided to put Eddy's Brother in, but somehow put him as a good guy. Your idea was better. For Mojo Jojo, putting him in is a great idea! I'll put him in.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**The Doctor's In**

* * *

Previously on Super Smash Brothers Cartoon Network:  
Freakazoid found out that a friend, Cosgrove, has escaped the Ancient Minister's bombs. They drove away in Cosgrove's car, leaving Jimmy, Sarah, the Eds, Mario, and Pit behind. Double D heard somebody try to wake somebody up. In a jungle, Adam and Jake meet a princess that wants to find a boy and a dog, then Adam and Jake meet Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong. They helped the Kongs retrieve the bananas from a truck and a bunch of orbs flew away into different parts of the island.

Donkey Kong and Jake become trophies, thanks to Kevin, Lee, May, Marie, and Bowser. We discovered that the shouting people from the hot air balloon were Jessie, James, and Meowth, who worked together as a team known as Team Rocket. Freakazoid has heard that his loved ones, his enemies, and a petting zoo have been engulfed by the implosions. Jessie threw Johnny Bravo overboard for hitting on her. We now return to find three kids relaxing in some plains.

* * *

One boy had a big head, with brown hair, that nearly resembled a head of a Minecraft avatar, and wore a short-sleeved red shirt with long white sleeves, khaki jeans, black shoes, and a dark green backpack.

* * *

_MAC_

* * *

Next to him was a blue creature with eyes, arms similar to Kirby's, and a mouth. Apparently, he had no legs or feet.

* * *

_BLOO_

* * *

Bloo moaned in boredom. He moaned again, irritating Mac. Bloo moaned again, but Mac looked at him. "Why are you doing that," Mac asked.

Bloo said, "When will we do something?"

"I don't know," said Mac, "Team Rocket is after us and we need to get away from them quickly. Once we escape from them for good, we will do something awesome."

Another voice asked, "Is there anything good to eat?" The voice came from a purple creature with a purple tanooki tail and wearing a purple hat, a purple tunic with a pink collar & pink sleeve ends, and purple shoes.

* * *

_CHOWDER_

* * *

Mac looked in his backpack and said, "All we have is a box of trail mix. I don't even know what THIS is." Mac pulled out an orb just like the one Adam has. As Mac and Bloo stared at the orb, images of them using a tree-sized paddle-ball flashed through their minds. Chowder put the orb back in Mac's backpack, snapping Bloo and Mac back to reality. Bloo saw some creatures in the distance.

The creatures turned out to be Fire Primids, red versions of Primids, and Spaaks. Chowder said, "I think we should talk to them." Suddenly, purple sludge surrounded the three kids and formed into more Fire Primids and more Spaaks. "Or not," Chowder decided.

* * *

Somewhere close, the teams of Pit and Mario were running, but stopped when they heard Mac, Bloo, and Chowder scream for help. The heroes looked around and Sarah said, "There's something over there!" Everyone looked in the direction Sarah pointed and saw the crowd of Spaaks and Fire Primids. Our heroes ran to that direction to help defeat the army.

Ed jumped into the air and shouted, "Let's mumbo!" Ed grabbed onto a Spaak and started punching it in the face while Double D and Eddy tried to find the kids who screamed for help. Sarah, Jimmy, and Pit flew above the crowd and started shooting arrows into the Fire Primids, who then started throwing fireballs at them. Eddy came out of the crowd with Chowder, who, in Eddy's head, was almost as heavy as Ed. Chowder brushed himself and looked at Eddy to thank him.

"Thanks for saving me," said Chowder, "But, who are you?"

"I'll tell you later," Eddy replied. Eddy jumped back into the crowd to help Double D save Mac and Bloo. Chowder rummaged through his pockets to see if he could use anything to attack the Fire Primids and Spaaks. All he had were a fork, a spoon, twenty-five dollops (The currency used where Chowder lives), and a piece of paper with supplies written on it. Chowder looked around to see if there is something else he could use. He found a stick, picked it up, and ran into the crowd without thinking.

Jimmy took his twin sword and spun it fast enough to make some wind. The wind blew away a few Spaaks, even the one Ed was attacking. Ed fell into the crowd and started attacking the Fire Primids. Double D came out of the crowd with Mac, who was beaten up more than Chowder had been. Double D asked, "Are you okay?"

Mac looked at Double D and asked, "Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks for the help. Did you save my friend?" Double D and Mac looked at the crowd to notice Bloo crawling out. Bloo was almost as beaten as Mac was.

Bloo said, "I'm okay! No need to worry about me!" Bloo got up, dusted himself off, and looked back at the crowd. He walked over to Mac and said, "I need some trail mix."

"Wait," said Double D, "Has anyone seen Mario?"

"I'm right here," said Mario's voice. Double D looked behind him to find someone who looks just like Mario, except he had no hat, wore a doctor's coat, black pants, black shoes, white gloves, a doctor's light, and a stephoscope.

* * *

_DR. MARIO_

* * *

Mario jumped out of the crowd and said, "I'm here." Mario and Dr. Mario looked at each other, wondering what is going on. They stopped as Mario was knocked out by a Spaak's lightning bolt. Sarah spun her twin sword fast enough to blow the entire Spaak army into nothing and flew over to Dr. Mario, Bloo, Mac, and Double D.

"Why are there two of you," asked Sarah.

Dr. Mario said, "We'll talk about this later. I want to join you guys." Mac rummaged through his backpack and pulled out the orb.

He gave it to Dr. Mario and said, "Use this and see if it will help us." Eddy and Ed, exiting the crowd, ran to the orb and stared at it.

Eddy asked, "What is that thing?"

"I don't know," said Mac. He looked at the orb to find out how to use it. As Dr. Mario looked at the orb, images of throwing giant pills into a giant bottle of Fire Primids flashed through his mind. Jimmy and Pit flew over to the orb to see what was going on. Mac said, "I found the instructions!" It read:

* * *

**HOW TO USE THE SMASH BALL:**

TIP: THE ONE WHO BREAKS THE SMASH BALL WILL GAIN POWER, SO BE THE ONE TO USE IT!

STEP 1: ATTACK IT UNTIL IT BREAKS

STEP 2: ONCE YOU GAIN THE BALL'S POWER, SHOUT, "GO, FINAL SMASH!"

STEP 3: GOOD LUCK

* * *

Dr. Mario threw the Smash Ball at the ground, causing it to break. A rainbow of gases started to seep out of the Smash Ball and started covering Dr. Mario. His eyes and hands glew to a glowing gold as soon as the gases were attached to him. The sky grew dark, catching the attention of the Fire Primids and Chowder. Chowder ran out of the crowd as Dr. Mario hovered into mid-air,

Dr. Mario shouted, "GO, FINAL SMASH!" Suddenly, the Fire Primids were bottled into a giant glass bottle and Dr. Mario had a box of giant pills. The pills were red, yellow, blue, red with blue, blue with yellow, and yellow with red. Dr. Mario threw the pills into the bottle, causing the Fire Primids to disappear as they touched the pills. As soon as the Fire Primids disappeared, all of the pills and the bottle disappeared along with the darkness. Dr. Mario's hands and eyes returned back to normal as he landed back onto the ground.

Chowder asked, "That was awesome! How did you do that?"

"Turns out," said Bloo, "That ball was called a 'Smash Ball!' If you break it, your eyes and hands will glow and you would be surrounded by a rainbow of gases! You could use a super power when you shout, 'GO, FINAL SMASH!'"

Mario woke up, asking, "What happened?"

Bloo said, "Mac and I had this thing called a 'Smash Ball!' If you break-"

Sarah interrupted Bloo by saying, "We'll tell him later. We need help tracking down a robot and a flying ship."

Chowder said, "We could help you!"

Dr. Mario said, "I'll be joining you, too."

Pit said, "Great! Let's get going!" The expanded team ran off in the trail Pit, Mario, the Eds, Sarah, and Jimmy ran to earlier. Bloo looked up in the sky to find Team Rocket's hot air balloon.

Bloo said, "Mac, we need to go faster."

"Why," asked Mac.

* * *

"We found them," said Meowth, looking through the binoculars. Jessie and James looked at the plains to find our heroes. James and Jessie lowered the balloon towards our heroes.

* * *

The balloon landed in front of our heroes, blocking the path to the robot and ship. Jessie and James jumped out and did a pose. "Prepare for trouble," Jessie said to our heroes.

"And make it double," James said to the heroes.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people within our nation."

"To denounce the evil of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

Meowth finishes the intro with, "Meowth, that's right!"

Ed asked Double D in a whisper, "Are they supposed to be good guys or bad guys?"

Jessie said, "Kid, you must give us your Pokemon this instant."

Mac said, "How many times do I have to tell ya? Bloo and Chowder are not Pokemon!" Jessie, Meowth, and James looked at each other, then looked at our heroes.

"Since you won't surrender," said Meowth, "We'll have to fight you!"

James said, "Since the rest of our Pokemon have been consumed in the implosions destroying our world, we'll have to settle with Meowth."

"We don't have any Pokemon," said Dr. Mario.

"And we are not Pokemon," said Chowder, "Just making that clear."

"How else are we battling," asked James. Pit readied his bow, Sarah and Jimmy took out their twin swords, Mario clenched his fists, and Chowder took out his stick.

"We fight like normal people do," said Dr. Mario.

"Okay," said Jessie, "But it has to be an even match. Three on three."

Sarah said, "I volunteer my brother and his stupid friends to fight you guys." The Eds had a face that someone would use to ask, "Say what now?" Before they could react, Sarah and the other heroes stepped aside.

Meowth jumped into the air and scratched Eddy's face as he fell down. Double D ran as James chased him. Ed said to Jessie, "I'm sorry, but my mom told me to never fight girls."

"You don't have to fight me," replied Jessie. She picked up Ed and threw him against a tree. Eddy grabbed Meowth and held him a good distance away from his face. Eddy threw Meowth to the ground, then noticed why his friends weren't helping him.

Double D was about to help Ed, but James grabbed Double D's hat. While James swung Double D around, Double D held onto the hat to make sure it doesn't come off. James threw Double D to the tree Ed was and, as Double D hit the tree, Ed looked at him and said, "Hi, Double D!" Ed ran to Jessie and shouted, "Take me to your leader!" Ed started running in circles, making Jessie think Ed was hit on the head as a child.

Eddy ran to help Double D, but Meowth landed on Eddy's head and started pulling on Eddy's hair. Meowth pulled a hair and it caused Eddy to move his left arm. Meowth used this advantage to make Eddy slap himself. Meowth repeatedly asked Eddy, "Why are you hitting yourself? Why are you hitting yourself?" As Eddy was being slapped, he tried shaking Meowth off of his head, but Meowth held onto Eddy's hair tightly.

As Ed continued to run in circles around Jessie, Jessie moved closer to him and stuck her leg out, causing Ed to trip. Ed landed on his feet and charged at James, who was throwing rocks at Double D. Double D dodged every rock James threw at him and he named every rock type James. Arkose, flint, quartzite, basalt, blue granite, all sorts of rocks in the sedimentary, metamorphic, and igneous rocks were thrown. Ed pushed James away, causing James to fall to the ground. Double D thanked Ed and ran to help Eddy with Meowth being on his head.

Eddy was struggling to keep Meowth from making Eddy slap himself. Double D slowly walked to Eddy's back and quickly yanked Meowth off his head. Double D held Meowth the same way Eddy did and then he threw it to Jessie. Jessie caught it, but fell as she did, since it was unexpected. Ed picked up James and threw him at Jessie and Meowth, who were getting up. Ed then carried Team Rocket over to their hot air balloon, threw them in there, grabbed the weight, and said, "Cheerio, Team Rocketeeto!" Ed put the weight in the basket and yanked on a string on the engine, sending Team Rocket's balloon back into the sky.

Jessie looked down on our heroes and shouted, "You haven't seen the last of us! We will get your Pokemon, kid!" Mac grabbed Pit's bow and arrows and shot the balloon, causing the basket and popped balloon to spin out of control.

* * *

As the balloon flew out of whack, Jessie said to her team, "This is not what I have expected from the fight!"

"I almost had a good shot at that sock kid," James replied.

Meowth said, "I had most of the enjoyment from making that short kid slap himself, but it's all over!"

Team Rocket shouted in unison, loud enough for our heroes to hear as they flew into the sky, "LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" As soon as they were invisible to the naked eye, a glimmer sparked where Team Rocket flew away.

* * *

As the rest of the heroes walked over to the Eds, Jimmy said, "Wow! We'd never thought you guys would win!"

"Guys," Double D said, dusting himself off with a duster, "I think we should get back to our journey." Everyone agreed and ran back onto the trail, hoping they weren't too far behind.

* * *

Robin, now carrying a bucket, was looking for a clean source of water, but noticed somebody unconscious. He ran to the person to find out that the person wasn't a human. Robin asked, "Are you okay?" The person woke up and looked at Robin.

The person, with a male voice, asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm Robin," Robin replied, "I am the leader of the Teen Titans. Well, I used to be before a sudden apocalypse took the lives of my teammates. Who are you, anyways?"

"I can't remember. I can't remember anything at all, except for a name. I've heard somebody say it over and over again. I think it's-"

Robin grabbed the person and said, "You can tell me later. Some new friends of mine can help you recover."

* * *

In a forest far away, we see an orange dog carrying a sack of nuts.

* * *

_JAKE THE DOG_

* * *

Jake the Dog heard a young voice say, "I found some berries, Jake!" Jake the Dog stretched his left leg to the location of the voice. As he made his destination, we see a boy wearing a blue shirt, a white hat (That covered every part of his head, except for his face) with nubs, blue shorts, black shoes, and a green backpack.

* * *

_FINN_

* * *

Jake the Dog pulled out a device that somehow can detect poison, then asked, "Finn, you think Bubblegum's okay?"

"Of course," replied Finn, "I'm just worried about Flame Princess."

"The berries are safe," said Jake the Dog, looking at the device. Finn picked the berries, put them in his sack full of fruit, closed the sack, and got up. Jake the Dog said, "I'm sure she's fine. She can survive. Now that I think about it, Bubblegum's probably okay, too. She's hanging with Zelda and Peach, whoever they are."

Finn said, "Let's get back to the campsite."

To be continued...

* * *

**_AUTHOR'S__ NOTE:_**

Mac, Bloo - **Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends**

Chowder - **Chowder**

Jake the Dog, Finn - **Adventure Time**

I wanted to show Jake the Dog and Finn in a future chapter, but I just couldn't. To lessen the confusion, Adventure Time's Jake will be typed out as "Jake the Dog."


	5. Chapter 5: Memory Loss

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_** Any character that has appeared on Cartoon Network is a Cartoon Network character in my opinion. No matter if the show first aired on a different channel, if a show is based on a game, or if a show is based off of something on YouTube, any show is a Cartoon Network show to me. This goes for shows such as, _"Total Drama," "Pokemon," _and, _"Annoying Orange."_By the way, the Annoying Orange won't be in SSBCN. To tell the truth, I've enjoyed more than 70 of the shows aired on CN.

* * *

Previously on Super Smash Brothers Cartoon Network:  
Mac, Bloo, and Chowder were hiding from Team Rocket because they thought Bloo and Chowder were Pokemon. Fire Primids and Spaaks surrounded the three kids and they were saved by the teams of Mario and Pit. While fighting the enemies, they meet Dr. Mario, a man who looks just like Mario, but was a doctor. Mario was KO'd by a Spaak and Dr. Mario used one of the orbs, which was finally determined as a Smash Ball. He used the Ball by breaking it, then a rainbow of gases surrounded him. He hovered in mid-air with his eyes and hands shining bright, then used a special move that worked just like a Dr. Mario game.

After Mac, Bloo, Chowder, and Dr. Mario joined our heroes, they all met Team Rocket, who wanted to take Chowder and Bloo. Team Rocket decided to fight the Eds, with James fighting Double D, Jessie fighting Ed, and Meowth fighting Eddy. After Ed threw Team Rocket back into the hot air balloon's basket, Mac shot the balloon, sending Team Rocket far away and, hopefully, gone for good. Robin, finding some clean water, met somebody who can only remember his name. Jake the Dog asked Finn, worried about Flame Princess, if someone known as the Ice King kidnapped Princess Bubblegum. We now return to find a crashed vehicle, which was the vehicle that attacked the ship that spread the purple sludge.

* * *

The vehicle was roughly damaged and had smoke coming out of it. Coming out of the ship was a boy with brown hair, wearing a light yellow shirt with a white collar and sleeves, a red stripe, a green stripe, wore blue jeans, and white shoes.

* * *

_CODY_

* * *

Cody wiped his forehead and asked, "How's the Arwing's engine coming along?"

"Almost done," replied a female voice. The voice came from a girl with tan skin, purple hair tied to a braid, wore a yellow-green top, light blue jeans, and white sandals.

* * *

_SIERRA_

* * *

Sierra said, "I'm so glad to finally meet you in person. Too bad season three was delayed. I would have wanted to meet everybody on the show!" She heard russeling from the jungle and asked, "Did you hear that?" Cody and Sierra heard more russeling and looked to wherever it was coming from.

They saw Adam and Diddy Kong run out of the jungle, who then stopped to breathe. Cody and Sierra walked over to the two and Sierra asked, "Are you guys okay?"

Adam looked at them and said, "Well, our friends were shot and somehow became trophies, so I ran with some ball that was in a truck."

"A ball," asked Cody. Adam took the Smash Ball out of his new backpack and showed it to him.

Cody said, "A Smash Ball? We have one of those. Make sure to use it whenever it's necessary."

"A Smash Ball," asked Adam.

Sierra said, "There's a few instructions on how to use them." Adam looked all over the Smash Ball and found the steps on how to use it.

Cody said, "You could stay with us if you want. Why don't you guys keep an eye out for anybody coming? Sierra and I are going to finish fixing the Arwing." Adam and Diddy Kong looked at the Arwing and noticed how bad the damage was. As Cody and Sierra walked back over to the Arwing, Diddy Kong looked at the jungle as Adam looked at an ocean nearby. Adam opened his backpack and took out his cantine, but noticed there wasn't any water left in it. Before walking over to the ocean, Adam put the Smash Ball in his backpack.

Adam walked over to the ocean to refill his cantine, but saw something huge in the ocean. Adam leaned closer to get a better look at what was in the ocean, then noticed what the object was. Cody said, "That's salt water! Robin's bringing the-" Cody was interrupted when a giant green snake-like creature rose out of the water and roared at Adam, Cody, Sierra, and Diddy Kong.

* * *

Freakazoid, in the car with Cosgrove, felt a chill down his spine. Cosgrove asked, "What's wrong?"

"I think there's a Rayquazza nearby," Freakazoid replied, "Or maybe my stomach is rumbling. Let me check." Freakazoid felt his stomach and said, "Nope. Definitely Rayquazza. I just hope that Pokemon isn't close enough."

* * *

Cody and Sierra ran to Adam to save him, but the Rayquazza blasted a huge laser at the ground near Adam, causing our heroes to be blown away by the massive power used. From the jungle, our heroes could hear Robin say to someone, "Stay here!" Robin jumped out of the jungle with his staff ready to be used. Rayquazza flew to catch Robin and Diddy Kong, but they jumped out of the way. Someone jumped out from behind the Arwing and Rayquazza blasted the Arwing, making sure if there was anybody else there. Rayquazza was being shot in the eye from above with not bullets, but with lasers.

From above, we see that the person who jumped into the air was a fox, wearing a white shirt, a red scarf, green pants, black boots, and a device that resembles a scouter from Dragonball Z.

* * *

_FOX_

* * *

Fox landed on his feet and started to shoot the Rayquazza while dodging the Pokemon's attacks. Adam opened his backpack, took out the Smash Ball, and looked at the instructions on how to use it. As soon as he raised the Ball, he shouted to everyone, "Plug your ears!" Adam threw the Smash Ball to the ground, causing it to break and release the gas onto Adam, who was floating in midair with glowing eyes and fists.

* * *

In the jungle, we see a man-sized blue bird looking up at the sky, which was suddenly dark.

* * *

_MORDECAI_

* * *

Mordecai ran to where Robin was and noticed Adam. Adam started screaming so loud and high-pitched, not only did Rayquazza start exploding, but the nearby trees started to fall, nearby plants were blown into ashes, the ground started to crumble, and the scream can be heard on a smaller floating island above the island our heroes are currently on.

* * *

A blue cat, wearing a eggshell-colored sweater, with brown sleeve-ends and collar, and gray jeans, was washing a futuristic racecar.

* * *

_GUMBALL_

* * *

"Did you hear that," asked Gumball.

A buff man, wearing a red helmet, a blue suit, yellow boots, and yellow gloves, said, "It's probably nothing."

* * *

_CAPTAIN FALCON_

* * *

As Captain Falcon closed the hood on his car, he asked someone, "Any power?" An orange fish with limbs (With arms thinner and longer than Bloo's), wearing green shoes, checked the gas level.

* * *

_DARWIN_

* * *

"All full," Darwin said, "But why did the sky change again?"

"Bad weather," Gumball thought. The three saw a Smash Ball floating towards them and Gumball grabbed it.

Darwin looked at the Ball and asked, "It's so shiny! You think there are more out there?"

"If there are," replied Captain Falcon, "I hope they use it for good."

* * *

Adam's scream formed a sonic boom of waves, giving Fox, Cody, and Sierra to shoot the Pokemon with their guns, which are all the same. Just before Rayquazza was launched away, Robin took out a beeping ninja-star-like weapon and threw it at the Rayquazza. With the weapon attached to Rayquazza, the Pokemon was launched to the middle of the ocean, then exploded within the water. Adam hovered back down to the ground, with his eyes and hands back to normal, and saw that the sky was no longer dark. He looked around to find Rayquazza, but the only new beings he saw were Mordecai and Robin.

Robin asked Adam, "What did you do, kid? Don't you know what is in that Smash Ball?"

"I had no choice," Adam replied, "If I had tried to fight that monster with my fists, I'd probably be dead." Adam remembered the flashed images from earlier. His scream was powered by the Smash Ball.

Robin asked, "Next time you use one of those, use it responsibly. The Smash Ball is filled with a gas that I like to call, 'Smashon.' It can cause the person who uses it to unleash their inner power by using an attack that resembles something from their own universe. What did your attack resemble?"

"Screaming. Whenever I get really scared, I scream loud enough to destroy nature and cause people's ears to bleed."

Sierra said, "That's why you wanted us to cover our ears."

Adam said, "We should get moving. Some of the readers might think this chapter's dragging on."

Cody said, "We were trying to escape this place a long time ago, but the Arwing's pretty busted."

"How busted," asked Fox.

"It may take a week to fix," replied Cody. After Cody's reply, the Arwing bursted into flames. "Or two," Cody said. The Arwing then exploded, causing some of the vehicle to lose some parts and the whole vehicle to be covered with smoke.

"It may take the entire month," said Sierra.

Robin said, "As the leader of the possibly-gone-forever Teen Titans, I think we should head out on foot. Pack your things and let's get moving." As Robin walked over to the jungle to get the water buckets, Cody walked over to the burning Arwing and picked up the Smash Ball he mentioned earlier.

He walked over to Adam and said, "You should put this in your backpack. You know, for safe keeping."

As Adam accepted the Ball, he said, "While we head out, I should tell you that Diddy Kong and I have friends that were kidnapped by some creeps. We need help finding them because one of the creeps is pretty tough."

Robin put the buckets next to Adam and said, "I think we could help you. I never told you this earlier, but my name's Robin."

"He used to work with Batman," Cody said.

"Yeah," Robin replied, "And that guy over there is Mordecai." Robin pointed at Mordecai, who was looking at the ocean. "He lost most of his memory and also needs some help," Robin continued, "For all we know, he only remembers his name and that he might have a friend that he hung with." Adam put the Ball in his backpack and saw Robin holding one of the buckets. Robin asked, "You need some?"

Adam took his cantine and held it in front of Robin, who then put a funnel in the nozzle and poured enough water in the cantine to fill it most of the way. As Robin set down the bucket, he took the funnel and looked around to see if everyone was ready to leave. Adam closed the cantine and asked Diddy Kong, "Are you ready to go?"

As Diddy Kong ran to Adam, Sierra walked over to Mordecai and said, "We're going in a few minutes."

Mordecai looked at Sierra and asked, "Pardon?"

"We're leaving soon," Sierra said again, "You were trying to remember who you were, weren't you?"

"Yeah. What I want to know is if I had a cool job. I hope it wasn't maintaining a park or something."

"That would be stupid, but not as stupid as Heather kissing Trent in order to sabotage his and Gwen's relationship."

"Let's get going," Cody shouted to the two, "I packed your bags for you, Sierra!" Sierra and Mordecai ran over to the rest of the heroes and they all ran off into a swamp.

* * *

"You think there are any dangerous animals in here," Cody asked.

Adam said, "They probably won't hurt us if we're careful."

Sierra said, "Let's hope it doesn't have what Wawanakwa had, like bears or rabid squirrels." Our heroes stopped moving and saw a sleeping bear near them. Next to the bear was a group of squirrels that have rabies. Above the squirrels was a black and yellow swarm of mutated cat-sized wasps that have superpowers strong enough to give diseases and destroy the Death Star. Just kidding about the wasps.

Adam made a hush sound and looked for a way to sneak past the bear and squirrels. The bear was too tall to jump over and the squirrels surrounded the ground within a half-block radius. He saw a giant pile of rocks near a cave and tiptoed over to the cave while making sure he doesn't step on any of the squirrels. He tried lifting a rock, but it was too heavy. Robin quietly walked over to Adam and helped lift the rock Adam was lifting. They moved the rock over to the bear and placed it close enough for the rock to not touch the bear.

As the two repeated the process, the rocks made a staircase that anyone can jump far enough to get past the ferocious animals that looked like they were from Cody's universe. As our heroes walked onto the staircase, one by one, they jumped over to the other side and haven't woken up the animals. The heroes moved on and found a river leading to a cave that lead to the other side. The heroes decided to build a raft big enough for them to ride and get to the other side. As Cody and Sierra gathered some logs, Adam saw some of the squirrels moving and he was getting nervous.

Adam ran to Diddy Kong and helped him pull out some vines from the trees that are around our heroes. The two walked over to Fox and Robin with armfulls of long vines and they saw Cody and Sierra come back with some logs for the raft. As Adam helped Robin and Fox tie the logs together with the vines, he saw the squirrels moving. Adam started sweating and tried to ignore the moment. After the raft was finished a few minutes later, Robin pushed the raft to the river and the team got on.

* * *

As the bear and squirrels woke up, they saw the raft going down the river and into the cave. The animals ran to the river and stopped at the cave entrance. The squirrels climbed onto the bear and lept into the moss and vines that were growing on the ceiling. As the bear swam towards the raft, the squirrels jumped from vine to vine and hopped from moss to moss. Soon, the squirrels were above the heroric team and they looked down at them.

* * *

Adam was looking at the flowing water that is keeping the raft afloat. He saw a piece of moss fall from the ceiling and fall into the water with a tiny splash. Adam thought it was unimportant, but then he saw one of the vines on the ceiling snap and he also saw a piece of white foam fall onto the river's surface. He looked up and saw the squirrels looking at them with the squirrels' mouths foaming, due to the bad case of rabies.

Adam walked backwards and he accidently bumped into Mordecai, who then saw the bear swimming towards the raft. Sierra saw a vine snap and land in front of her, causing her to look up and see the squirrels that Adam saw. She said in a hushed voice, "Don't do anything, guys. If we just do nothing, we'll be safe." One of the squirrels jumped out of the vegetation and readied it's claws. Sierra shrieked and shouted to her team, "SHOOT THEM!"

Fox and Cody, along with Sierra, pulled out their guns and shot the squirrels from above. As the squirrels jumped onto the raft, Diddy Kong attacked the squirrels with his gun, which is currently empty and is unable to be used. Adam kicked the squirrels and even threw some that were scratching his legs. Mordecai and Robin grabbed some of the squirrels at the bear, but it didn't work very much. As the bear got closer, they stepped back further and further, eventually bumping into Adam. Adam then saw the bear and he helped throw the squirrels at the bear.

After the squirrels were thrown and killed, the bear was still swimming towards the raft. Everyone looked around and they saw what Robin, Mordecai, and Adam were throwing the squirrels at. Fox shot the bear in the eye, causing it to stop swimming and drown with the squirrels. As the raft made it to the other side of the cave, the raft floated onto the shore-like end of the cave and near Bowser, the Kanker Sisters, and Kevin. Apparently, the six villains were shaded purple and their eyes were glowing yellow. The heroes ran to them, with Adam saying, "Those are the guys that took my friend, but I don't remember them having glowing eyes or being really purple."

"What was the big deal about taking these two's friends," Robin asked in demand.

The purple Lee Kanker said, "None of your business, kid." Apparently, her voice was a bit robotic than usual.

The purple Kevin said in a bit more robotic version of his voice, "Get lost, ya dweebs. We have to keep working for our masters!" The purple Kankers laughed more robotically than their normal laugh. Adam soon found out that the purple versions of the baddies were decoys. He ran to the purple Kevin, turning the fake Kevin into the purple sludge.

Adam asked the fake Bowser and fake Kankers, "Where are the real yous?"

The fake Marie said, "They'll be here any minute. When they come back, you seven will be a part of our 'Collection.'"

"The heck we are," said Sierra, pulling out her gun. She shot the fake Kankers, turning them into the sludge. She pointed the gun at the fake Bowser, who then smacked the gun out of her hand. As the gun fell to the ground, the trigger hit the ground and the gun shot a laser bullet at a tree. Sierra threw a punch, but the fake Bowser jumped out of the way and landed behind the heroric team.

Diddy Kong punched the purple Bowser, turning the fake into sludge. The wind blew the sludge away, revealing the real Bowser, Kevin, and Kankers in their trophy forms. Cody walked over to the trophified villains and stared at them. He asked the team, "Does sludge leave behind life-sized trophies?" Adam walked over to the trophies and stared at the base of Kevin's trophy. He found some instructions on turning trophies back to normal people.

* * *

**TO TURN BACK TO NORMAL:**

STEP 1: TOUCH THE BASE

STEP 2: YOU'RE ON YOUR OWN, KID

**TO TURN BACK INTO TROPHY:**

STEP 1: ATTACK UNTIL VICTORY OR SHOOT WITH TROPHENIZER 2000

STEP 2: ?

STEP 3: PROFIT

* * *

Adam touched the bases of the trophies, turning the five bad guys back to normal. He then asked, "What was the big deal about taking Donkey Kong and Jake?"

Lee Kanker got up and said, "None of your business, kid. Besides, our prizes are far away from here." Bowser pulled out his team's Trophenizer 2000 and started it up. Lee said to the heroes, "You better get lost, or else you'll join those two."

"What's that supposed to do," asked Robin. Bowser shot the ground near Robin, causing Robin to jump back. He pulled out his staff, but he noticed that his team grabbed him as they ran off.

* * *

Our heroes ran into the vegetated jungle until they came across a cliff. Below the edge of the cliff was a pond with some unnoticeable objects moving. Fox said, "This may sound crazy, but I think we should jump."

"What if there are predators in the water," asked Cody.

"We're probably low on ammo. If we fight those guys, we may get into bigger trouble than what might be down there." Cody thought about this for a second and he fell into the water with the team.

To be continued...

* * *

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_**

Have you not checked my profile lately? I've posted updates.

Cody, Sierra - **Total Drama**

Mordecai - **Regular Show**

Gumball, Darwin - **The Amazing World of Gumball**

Glad I got this chapter out of the way. Over the week, I will focus on this story and my Game Grumps fan series. Yes, it is a series and not a story. I had a hundred episode ideas, which were before Danny replaced JonTron. I will redo some of the episode ideas and probably add some new ones.

Also, I forgot to tell you that each CN show takes place at different times (Which explains Sierra mentioning season three of the show she's in). When SSBCN ends, I will tell you when each show takes place during the fanfic.


	6. Chapter 6: Pokezeke

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ You weren't expecting three chapter releases in one week, weren't you?

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Pokezeke**

* * *

Previously on Super Smash Brothers Cartoon Network:  
Cody and Sierra met Adam and Diddy Kong while fixing an Arwing. The four joined forces and battled a Rayquazza. During the Rayquazza battle, Adam met Robin, the leader of the possibly-gone-forever Teen Titans. With the power of his Smash Ball, Adam's scream helped everybody else defeat the ferocious Pokemon. While getting ready to leave with an expanded team, Robin's team decided to not only save the friends of Adam and Diddy Kong, but also help get Mordecai's memory back.

While journeying into a cave, the team of heroes were invaded by squirrels and a bear, which looked like they were from the same universe as Cody and Sierra. The team eventually found Bowser, the Kankers, and Kevin, but noticed that they were decoys. After releasing the real Bowser, Kankers, and Kevin from trophy-form, the villains said that the trophified Donkey Kong and Jake were far away. The heroric team ran off and jumped into a body of water that contained creatures that were undescribable because the heroes saw them from the cliff. We now return to find Johnny Bravo walking around a room.

* * *

Johnny was in a room full of boxes filled with important items. Johnny opened a box on the ground and found out it was a box of sliced swiss cheese. Johnny put a slice of cheese on his face and looked at the cheese box. He took out all the cheese and molded it all into three people. He stared at the cheese models and raised a fist in the air.

"I am Cheeseman," said Johnny, "And you three are my royal sidekicks!" He took some of the cheese from the ground and made a moustache for the right model. He said to the mustachioed cheese model, "You shall be Swiswiss!" He made a cheese hat for the left model, put it on the model, and said, "You shall be Gorgonsoulman!" He said to the middle model, "And you shall be..." Johnny was stumped.

From a box next to Johnny, a pair of eyes stared at the buffoon. A gruff voice, from the box, mumbled, "Idiot."

Johnny said to the middle model, "You'll be Phillip." Johnny looked out the window and noticed that the sky got a bit purple and cloudy.

* * *

Two kids were walking alone in an abandoned zoo. The exhibits were too vegetated for the animals to live in, the water was teal with some barnacles in it, and the gift shops were only filled with food and toys that looked like they just arrived. One kid had blonde hair and wore a red-and-yellow-striped shirt, blue shorts, and red shoes.

* * *

_LUCAS_

* * *

The boy next with him had brown skin, black hair, and wore glasses, a yellow shirt, a red bow-tie, green pants, and black shoes.

* * *

_IRWIN_

* * *

Lucas looked up at the sky and saw clouds forming slowly. The ground shook, causing the two to stop walking and look around. Behind them was a giant statue of a chubby kid, walking closer and closer and ready to crush the kids. Lucas and Irwin ran for their lives, screaming and scared. "I just appeared in the story, yo," Irwin exclaimed.

The two ran to an indoor petting zoo and found a pile of crates. They carried the crates to the entrance in order to slow down the statue. As they finished baracading the entrance, they tried to find an exit in the petting zoo with many exhibits. They had little time left because the statue just broke through the entrance and demolished all the crates. Lucas ran to the exit and tried to open the doors, but they were locked. Lucas looked around for something to throw at the door's windows, but found a rock, a hammer, a Smash Ball, and a backpack with a price of one-hundred-forty dollars.

As Lucas grabbed the rock and hammer, the statue was less than halfway near the two kids. Lucas whacked the hammer at the door's window repeatidly as Irwin grabbed the backpack and Smash Ball. Lucas eventually broke the window and climbed through it to the other side. As Irwin put the Ball in his "new" backpack, Lucas opened the door and Irwin ran out. The two escaped just in time, for the statue broke through the exit as soon as Irwin and Lucas ran off.

The two ran as fast as they could, but Irwin tripped on a branch and was stuck between the pavement and the branch. Lucas tried pulling him out as the statue walked closer and closer with every tug. "You've got to leave me behind, man," said Irwin.

Lucas said, "I don't want to! Loners stick together!"

"I knew you were a loner, too," replied Irwin, "I read the script." The statue was just about to stomp on the kids, but it stopped when it heard a kid from a distance.

"PK POWER," shouted the voice from a kid. A blast of energy and lightning pushed the statue away from Irwin and Lucas, causing the statue to crack as it fell to the ground. From aove and in front of them, the two saw a kid with black hair wearing a red hat, worn sideways, a blue-and-yellow-striped shirt, blue shorts, and red shoes.

* * *

_NESS_

* * *

Ness floated to the ground and walked over to the two kids. Suddenly, a sharp object sliced the branch, releasing Irwin's leg. The slice came from a scythe, which flew back into the owner's hands. The owner was a skeleton in a hooded black robe.

* * *

_GRIM_

* * *

Grim said to Irwin, "You were lucky Ness saved you and that kid, Billy's ugly friend."

A young voice cheered for Grim and Ness. The voice came from a boy, with a big pink nose, wearing a red hat, a white shirt with a blue stripe, blue pants, and white shoes with a red stripe on each.

* * *

_BILLY_

* * *

Billy ran to Irwin and picked him up. Billy asked Grim, "How come I can't use powers whenever I want to?"

"Because you would destroy everything in your path, idiot," replied a young voice. The voice came from a noseless girl with blonde hair, styled in a wierd way, wearing a black headband, a pink shirt with a flower on it, and black shoes.

* * *

_MANDY_

* * *

Mandy walked over to the statue and kicked it, causing it to crack more. Mandy ran to the others as they all watched the statue fall apart. For some reason, the cracks were glowing in a purple hue, which is odd. The statue blew up, releasing a purple machine. The machine was controlled by an unoticeable teen and was powered by an unidentifiable small Pokemon.

As the machine revealed six arms, each with a claw on the ends, Grim readied his scythe as Ness and Lucas charged their powers. Everyone charged at the robot, each going after an arm. Grim tried to blast the top left arm, but the arm moved too much for Grim to get a good shot. Mandy climbed on the top right arm and attacked it as she tried to break the glass. As she tried to rip off the arm, she noticed that Billy was only swinging on the bottom left arm, just like if it was a swing. Grim jumped into the air and sliced the top left arm off, causing the machine to do an attack.

The machine created a ball of lightning and shot a heat-seeking laser, which was headed towards Ness. As Ness ran from the laser, he hovered into the air and shot a bolt of fire while shouting, "PK FIRE!" The machine started burning and softened the glass containers that held the teen and Pokemon.

Lucas shot a ball of ice at the middle left arm while he shouted, "PK FREEZE!" Lucas froze the arm, giving him the chance to break the arm into ice shards. Lucas jumped into the air and punched the base of the frozen arm, breaking it into pieces. Irwin took one of the shards of ice and ran up the machine. Irwin stabbed the bottom right arm at the base of the claw, but he kept on stabbing the claw.

Ness shouted, "PK THUNDER," causing both the top right and middle right arms to go out of whack when lightning struck the arms. The machine jumped high into the air, hoping the heroes fell off. As the machine ran from left to right, only Grim, Irwin, Lucas, and Billy fell off. Ness grabbed the middle right arm and tore it off, causing the machine to hover in the air and shoot a wave of lightning at the heroes on the ground. Billy jumped onto Grim's skull and lept onto the machine as Lucas, Irwin, and Grim tried to attack the machine from below.

Billy grabbed the bottom left arm and started kicking it as much as he could. He found a rip in the arm and he grabbed the arm, readying the rip. He ripped the arm and used it to whack the containers open, but it only made little cracks after each whack. Mandy saw the cracks and she pulled out the top right arm, using the claw to punch through the glass. She punched through the Pokemon's container and she carried it away from the machine. Billy broke the teen's container and he carried him away from the machine just before it exploded.

Mandy put the Pokemon on the ground in front of everyone and checked to see if it was okay. Billy put the teen next to the Pokemon and he noticed that the Pokemon was mouse-like, was yellow, and it had black tips on the tail and ears.

* * *

_PICHU_

* * *

Pichu slowly got up and opened it's eyes, then looked at the teen. The teen had brown hair and wore a blue winter hat, a green hoodie, teal jeans, and white shoes.

* * *

_EZEKIEL_

* * *

Pichu walked closer to Ezekiel to see if he was alive. Ezekiel woke up, stared at everyone, and asked, "Where am I, eh?" By the way everyone heard his accent, they knew he was Canadian.

"You're in an abandoned zoo," said Ness, "You were being forced to control a machine, but we saved you and this little creature." Ezekiel looked at Pichu and got up.

Grim said to Ezekiel and Pichu, "If you don't want to get into anymore trouble, you'll have to stick with us."

"Or be in our 'Collection,'" said Chad's voice.

Billy looked to the right and replied, "We can't join if we don't know what it is, Mister Jock."

After returning to his friends, a thought bubble appeared next to Billy and revealed a meter that had an arrow on the left of the two sides. The left side, "Dummy," was red. The right side, "Realization," was green. The arrow slowly moved away from the Dummy Side and stopped at the middle line. The arrow quickly moved to the Realization side and carnival music started playing. After the bubble disappeared, he quickly looked back and asked in a fast tone, "What?" Billy was then shot by a black arrow, turning Billy into a life-sized trophy version of himself.

Everybody looked at where the arrow came from and the heroes saw Wario, Chad, and Chef. Chef readied his team's Trophenizer 2000 and started shooting everybody, except for Ezekiel, Pichu, and Mandy. Chef shot an arrow at Mandy, but she jumped out of the way and was ready to fight them. She looked behind her to see if Ezekiel was ready to fight, but she saw him and Pichu running away with Irwin's backpack. She shouted to the bad guys, as she ran away, "You guys haven't seen the last of us! We'll be back to get our friends!" As she chased Ezekiel, the villains took the trophies and they laughed in an evil way.

* * *

**Hours later**

**Probably about 9:15 PM**

**Yeah, let's go with 9:15 PM**

* * *

"Kid," Mandy shouted as she walked alone in the dark, stormy night. She saw something move in the zoo gift shop, so she walked over to the shop and entered. She shouted as she walked in, "Anybody here?"

"Just us," replied Ezekiel. Mandy walked over to where the reply came from and she found Ezekiel and Pichu sitting near the employee lounge, looking at the Smash Ball. "Sorry about ditching you," Ezekiel said.

Mandy grabbed the Smash Ball and said, "Next time there's a fight, you have to stay. You may be needed." She looked at the Smash Ball and asked, "What is this thing, anyway?"

"Just something one of your friends dropped as he was turned into a giant trophy, eh," replied Ezekiel, "I looked at it and it's called a Smash Ball. It also says it contains a gas called Smashon."

"I don't remember Smashon being imprinted chapters ago."

"What?"

"That's not important. You're just lucky I found you. Since we're together, you and that rat better do what I say or else you'll join my friends." Ezekiel had thoughts about what Mandy said.

"Okay," replied Ezekiel, "I think we should stay here for the night. It's about to rain." Just after that sentence, it started raining cats and dogs outside of the gift shop.

Mandy pulled out her hand and said, "The name's Mandy. You could call me Mandy or call me by a leader-like rank."

"Ezekiel," Ezekiel said, shaking hands with Mandy, "I don't believe girls should be commanding, but you are awesome, Captain."

"First order of business," said Mandy, "Help me get some snacks from the snack bar."

* * *

**The next day**

**9:00 AM**

* * *

Ezekiel, with Pichu on his shoulder, and Mandy were heading for the zoo's exit, but they saw three people fighting a group of Halloween pumpkins with wooden legs. "What the heck is that thing," shouted Ezekiel.

Mandy said, "Pumpkins. How they came here from my universe is what's wierd." They ran to the three people and Mandy asked, "You don't know what you're doing!" A kid, with brown hair and wearing a red hat, red shirt, blue jeans, and white shoes, looked over at Mandy.

* * *

_POKEMON TRAINER_

* * *

"I do know," said Pokemon Trainer. Ezekiel, Pichu, Mandy, and Pokemon Trainer looked at a blue turtle with a brown shell use Surf on the Pumpkins, which were defeated by the Surf. Pokemon Trainer took out a small ball and pressed the button on the center line. The ball grew, revealing that the ball had a red top half, a button in the middle line, and a white bottom half. He threw it at the turtle while saying, "Good job, Squirtle!" The ball made Squirtle return to the ball as lightning. PT grabbed the ball and pressed the button, shrinking it small enough to fit in a pocket.

Mandy looked over to see the two other people. One was a teenage boy, with brown hair and wearing a red sweater vest, a blue shirt underneath, blue jeans, and brown sandals, reading a book.

* * *

_NOAH_

* * *

"Go team," Noah said, unexcited and still reading his book. Next to him was a girl, with curly orange hair and wearing a green shirt, a light green skirt, and green shoes, who was giving a thumbs up.

* * *

_IZZY_

* * *

Izzy jumped over to Mandy's team and said in a fast pace, "Ezekiel? How are ya? I hope you remember me because I remember you!"

Ezekiel sighed, remembering how crazy Izzy was on Chris's show, and said, "I remember."

PT said, "We're looking for the rest of my Pokemon. A Pokemon Trainer needs Pokemon. My name's Red."

Ezekiel said, "We're looking for the guys who took Mandy's friends, eh."

Izzy said, "You should join us! We may even find those jerks that took your friends! Last one to our destination is shark bait!" Izzy ran off ahead and everyone else chased her.

"Why did we even bring her," asked Noah.

To be continued...

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ Not much to put here.

Irwin, Grim, Billy, Mandy - **The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy**

Ezekiel, Noah, Izzy - **Total Drama**


End file.
